


Marry Me?

by whentimestops



Series: Fluffy Larry Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentimestops/pseuds/whentimestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the couple that everybody strives to be, that everybody wishes were them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop and another short one! I hope you enjoy! (any mistakes are mine)

It was a day like any other for Louis. He woke up, kissed his husband, rolled out of bed, and went and made himself a cuppa. He was sat at the kitchen table with half his sweater hanging off his shoulder when the love of his life, also his husband of four years, came bounding down the stairs and rushed out with a kiss and an "I love you" as a goodbye.

That was at six-thirty. By the time it's seven, Louis' finished his first cup of tea and is now on his second when there's a knock on the door. He gets up, begrudgingly because  _who the hell knocks on the door at seven in the bloody morning_ , and answers the door.

What he didn't expect to find was his husband kneeling with a box and a ring in one hand and a white rose in the other. And he would have said something sooner but the love of his life is in a suit and has a diamond ring.

"I'm really fucking in love with you, Lou. Will you please marry me again?" And well.

"For fucks sake Harry! This is the 12th time this week!" Louis exclaims. But of course he says right after, "Yes, you bloody idiot! C'mere."

It's like one of those moments they have when it's so early in the morning and the sun is just peaking through the blinds and they're both just staring at each other. Both with amazement and wonder because how could these two idiots be so lucky as to have one another? To be so loved and cherished like that?

They're so thankful that fate brought them together. How often do you you soulmate, the one person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with? It's an incredible and terrifying in itself.

So when they're kissing each other, they both smile knowingly. They're that high school couple that no matter what always sticks together. They're the couple that everybody strives to be, that everybody wishes were them. They're the two childhood best friends who fall in love and live happily ever after together. But most of all, they're them. They're  _LouisandHarry_. And that's what matters most.


End file.
